Hunger
by BronteLover
Summary: Sam has been in love with Dean for years, but Dean will never realise, so she can't help but feel a bit bitter about the girls who do attract his attention. That is until their relationship, as well as Dean, starts to change. (Sam has always been a girl in this story, and Damon Salvatore is a human and has a very minor role in the story).


Sam had always been close to her brother, Dean had basically raised her after all, with their dad travelling so much for his job. Therefore it shouldns endless parade of girlfriends. Her coldness towards the insipid girls who Dean brought home went utterly unnoticed as well.

Sam always wondered what she lacked that those countless girls had. She knew that she was very tall for a girl, standing only two inches shorter than Dean who was six foot, and that it intimidated some guys. Dean had never seemed to be bothered by her height, though, so it had to be something else. She often stood in front of the mirror, naked, and critically examined her appearance. She had small, perky breasts with large, pink nipples, above a flat, lightly toned stomach, slim hips and long, supple legs. Her hair was thick and fell to her waist in gentle chocolate coloured waves, and Dean liked to brush it for her sometimes. Her skin was golden and smooth from playing sports and inheriting their fathert seem to decide on what colour they wanted to be. Her nose was kind of snubby and her mouth was too wide and full, her teeth too big and white, she supposed. She just wasnt resent Dean, however. He loved her, and always put her first. If he had a date planned, but Sam would be home alone the entire night because of their dad being away, he would always cancel it and cook her dinner instead. Dean loved watching big budget action films, but Sam wanted to watch Wuthering Heights or Steel Magnolias, and despite his grumbling, Dean always watched them with her, and hugged her tightly against his side when she cried.

It was those times when Sam breathed in his scent, and wanted to shiver at the deliciousness of her brothert help themselves when Dean was around. Dean seemed to become stronger as well, and was able to cut logs for hours until Sam told him that she was entirely sure that they had enough fire wood for the next two months. His energy became inexhaustible, and he took two hour runs through the forest near their house. Sam had become extremely worried the first time when Dean hadnt even realise that Dean wasnt exactly explain why. In the world of teenage angst and self obsession, this was just taken as Dean Winchester stepping up his game, with girls calling him a chauvinist more often, but gagging even more for his attention, and guys laughing and applauding when Dean made a new conquest.

Sam came home from field hockey practice feeling sweaty and tired, but she refused to leave the zinc full of unwashed dishes. Their dad was somewhere in the garden, his favourite place when he was at home, and Dean didnTil Tuesday. She hummed along as she filled the zinc up with warm water, and the dish washing liquid became sudsy. There was something soothing about doing routine tasks like washing dishes, as if her brain could just switch off for a while as she scrubbed the plates and listened to her Oldies playlist.

Her iPod changed over to Alone by Heart, and she swung her hips to the rising crescendo of the powerful lead vocals and guitar solo. She almost dropped and broke the plate she was washing, when she felt a cool, calloused hand settle on the sensitive skin of her upper thigh. Her earphone was gently removed from her ear and replaced by cool breath and soft, familiar lips.

**Dean murmured against the shell of her ear. **

**Sam swallowed the dry lump in her throat and tried to breath evenly as Dean**It-it was good, Dean,Good,Thanks for washing the dishes. I know it

**Sam tried to shrug, but it morphed into more of a shudder when Dean**De, wha

**he whispered. **

**She knew that she should push him away, beg him to stop, and run to the sanctuary of her bedroom. She could see her father through the window above the zinc, where he was crouched in front of the rose bushes. He could just turn around and see Sams hand had slipped below her panties, and was pumping a finger in out of, and massaging, her. The plate had been discarded long ago in a small splash of water and foam, and her wet hands gripped the cool marble of the lip of the counter. **

**s it, baby girl,**Fuck yourself on my finger.t realised that she was thrusting her hips forward as he pistoned and massaged her to a seemingly blinding release. Everything felt so surreal, all her years of fantasies realised so unexpectedly and in such an inappropriate surrounding; Fool if You Think Its fingers. She sagged against the counter, panting, as Dean swiftly moved away from her, the wet sound of his fingers sliding out of her so loud in her headphone-free ear.

She soon realised the reason for DeanOh thanks, sweetheart. I meant to wash those, but I got too involved in the garden as obviously worked you pretty hard at practice,Yout you go and shower and I

**Sam nodded, forcing herself to speak coherently as she watched Dean suck the fingers he**Th-thanks, Dad.s ears, and all the guys were leaning against the small brick wall in front of the school and looking across the street.

Damon Salvatore jogged up to her, his dark hair perfectly styled, blue eyes sparkling, and Sam couldnHey Sam,Hey Damon,So,I was thinking

**came a low, familiar voice. **

**Sam snapped around to take in the sight of Dean clad in his leather jacket, tight black t-shirt, hip hugging jeans and completely black Ray Bans. The buckle of his black boots caught the sun and made Damon shade his eyes. **

**Sam finally breathed. **

**Dean titled his sunglasses down his nose and slowly looked Damon up and down, **

**Dean**Oh,Wellwe

**She turned to Damon and said apologetically, **

**Damon smiled again, ll text you later.t text her, but she didnt dare text her. **

**When Dean brought a girl home, a long haired red head with apple green eyes and a petite figure, Sam swallowed her hurt, confusion and disappointment and carried on with her homework. It was only when it began to get dark, the owls hooting in the forest nearby and Sam woke up after falling asleep while watching Dirty Dancing for the umpteenth time, that she became slightly confused and suspicious. **

**She felt like she was doing something forbidden, like waking up as a child and hoping to catch a glimpse of Santa Clause on Christmas Eve, as she climbed the stairs to Deans long curly hair cascaded over the bottom of the bed as Dean fucked her, her pale legs wrapped around his middle. Her nails were digging into his back so hard that the skin around them looked bloodless. Dean seemed to be enthusiastically kissing her neck, but as the girl moved her head, Sam realised that blood was running down her throat, bright red and thick. Dean raised his head and Sam couldns lips glistened like rubies in the low light of the bedroom, his teeth sharp and predatory behind the plump flesh. His eyes were almost entirely consumed by pupil, and blood was smeared across his chin. He looked terrifying and magnificent, and even though Sam knew that she should turn around and run far, far away, she could feel herself growing wet instead, and her nipples hardening with arousal. **

**When she raised her eyes back to Dean**So, Sammy,You finally caught me. I was waiting for you to.a vampires blood on his face and release on his cock. When he made to kiss her, she turned her head away, allowing her hair to fall in front of her face like a veil.

**Dean said with a hint of uncertainty, tucking her hair behind her ear. s the matter?**You stink of her,I wont be another slut for you to take to bed and fuck and feed off ,Ill never be like the rest of them. Don

**Sammy looked at him in confusion, **

**he explained, stroking her cheek with his thumb. **

**She stared at him in amazement for a moment, scarcely able to believe what he meant. Could it really be, that this entire time, Dean had returned her feelings and devoted himself to becoming the ideal lover? For her? **

**ll go and clean myself up,**Give me a ,Are you a vampire?Yes,I was turned two months ago.W-who turned you?A woman who I met at a bar. Shefucked. I got scared and angry when she held me down, and then she was biting my neck and the pain was so bad that I blacked out, and woke up with her blood all over my mouth. It was like something from a B-grade horror flick. She was still there, completely naked, watching me like I was a particularly interesting insect.

Then she started talking about how she just couldnt believe her at first when she told me what shet try and keep me with her, in fact she was laughing like a mad thing when I got dressed and stumbled out of the motel room.

It was only when I had to feed for the first time, and thatt blame you if you packed up and never came back. Is burgeoning rambling with an almost teeth clacking union of their lips. Dean let out a pleased little sound as she pushed her tongue inside of his mouth and took control of the kiss. His hand slid up her thigh and down the back of her pants, seeking the bare skin of her buttocks. She moved so that she was straddling his thighs, her hands gripping the short strands of his hair.

His other hand came to rest on her bra, poised to undo it as he gently pushed her back and asked,

**She traced the fullness of his lips, dipping into the wet cavern of his mouth and feeling the dangerous sharpness of his elongated canines. His tongue curled around her finger and she shivered as she became even wetter and more sensitive. **

And what, baby?My-my last,s mouth on her breast. All the kisses and groping, most of them awkward, in the past, could never hope to compare to the way that Dean took her apart, piece by delicious piece. She arched into his mouth and tugged on his hair, making him moan in satisfaction and graze the sensitive flesh around her nipple with his teeth, which sent a jolt of painful pleasure through her.

When he pulled back, her nipple was hard and cherry red, the skin around the bud almost bruised from Deant wait for him to be inside of her, for her to be full of him to bursting at long last.

**she breathed as he moved her so that she was rubbing her centre on his leg. **

**He finally took pity on her as he pushed her backwards so that she could stand up and pull down her pants, which he made her do slowly, especially with her panties. When she was fully naked, he ran his hands up and down her thighs, his eyes full of reverence and wonder. Before she knew it, he was dropping her onto the bed and laying skin tingling kisses along her legs. **

**He came to the top of her thigh, right where dark curls hid her soft mound from view. He kissed the skin just next to her pubic bone until she was begging again and trying to push herself up into his face. **

**He merely smirked slightly, and asked, **

**She bit her lip as more slick pulsed out of her throbbing, hot folds. **

**she almost panted. **

**t you, Sammy?**It you?I know.s tongue plunged into her as he sucked the blood rich bud into his mouth, causing her release to explode outwards in her body like heavy, wonderful waves.

Dean lapped at her release until she was too sensitive and murmured for him to stop. He laid a kiss just above the dark line of her pubic hair before he sat back on his heels and let his gaze roam over her body. Her long, supple body covered in a slight sheen of sweat, the golden skin slightly flushed from her orgasm. The smooth skin of her breasts were slightly pale, accentuated by the deep red of her one swollen nipple. Dean traced the delicate column of her throat, circling the moles before slowly running his fingers over her chest and between her breasts, over her slightly quivering stomach, and down the inside of the thigh bearing his mark.

**he said softly, stroking the inside of her knee and calf. **

**Sam**What did you used to think about, Sammy? Think about me fucking you, too?Y-yes,Tell me, baby,I I thought about youtaking me fromorwide , Sammy,So fucking sexy and you have no clue. Ill see how absolutely amazing you are.I** Dean whispered huskily. m going to make love to you slowly, make you feel every inch of me inside you. You won **

**Sams other dusky opening, and knew that he would take Sam from behind, like shed never felt anything this amazing in all his sexual encounters, all those nameless girls who had taken him inside, were paled into nothingness by Sam**Don** Dean said, completely stopping his movements. **

**She looked at him with lust heavy eyes, only a ring of gold flecked green and blue evident around the black pools of her pupils. **

**he clarified. **

**Sam nodded slightly and released her swollen lip from her teeth as Dean began to move again, his thrusts picking up momentum, causing her to emit little punched out noises and gasps of his name. His cock was so thick that she felt completely stretched open and bare, filled so utterly that she knew she would feel empty afterwards. **

**Dean suddenly dropped her legs, causing them to wrap around his waist, as he lifted her from the bed, and changed their position so that she was sitting on his lap, spread out over his muscled thighs. She could feel the head of his cock at the entrance to her womb, buried firmly inside of her cervix, impaling her so deliciously, over and over until she felt almost delirious with pleasure. His large, long fingered hands held the supple flesh of her buttocks, so that his fingers brushed over her asshole each time she sank down onto his cock. Her core began to tingle, rippling outwards to her stomach and breasts, and to where his fingers kept brushing her, making her squeeze her eyes shut and desperately gasp for air. **

**Dean dipped his head and licked from the rosy peak of her breast to the hollow of her throat, before his lips skimmed over her throat, settling on the pulsing vein beneath the fragile skin. Her body bowed tautly as he sank his teeth into the yielding flesh and massaged her rim as she sank down onto him again. She came so hard that she screamed his name, feeling her release slide down his cock and drip onto his thighs. **

**She was completely limp as Dean laid her down onto the bed and continued to fuck her harder and faster, so that when he came, back arching, blood slick mouth open and emitting her name, she experienced a second release. He stayed inside of her for a moment as he remained above her, his eyes still shut and his full mouth open to reveal his extended canines and pink tongue. When he opened his eyes, they were the most luminous green she**Dean,I** he replied, resting his cool hand on her hot stomach. **

**she slurred softly. **

**he prompted. **

**that Ire not going to leave me?**I

**She sighed contentedly, **

**He brushed his lips over hers, t feel as lonely and desperate as he had before he knew that he could have Sam.**


End file.
